The present invention relates generally to the art of rodent bait containers, and more specifically to a tamperproof rodent baiting station.
A common method of exterminating rodents is to provide a supply of poisoned bait in an area frequented by such rodents. Such poisons are known and highly effective.
Poisons, however, pose a distinct threat to the safety of domesticated animals and/or small children. As poisons are often presented in an appealing edible format, they present an attraction to children and domestic animals. Thus, it is desirable to place the bait in an enclosed baiting station as inaccessible as possible to all but rodents. This goal causes many problems, as desirable, safe devices often prove unattractive to rodents. One particular problem is that rodents prefer not to enter areas without an apparent egress. Accordingly, the rodent should be able to sense an exit to the baiting station along its given path of travel.
A further goal of rodent baiting stations is the prevention of contamination of bait by environmental conditions such as water. Rodents often frequent damp areas and water flow through rodent bait stations positioned in such areas may cause dispersal of the poison or spoilage of the edible bait. As a result, the bait is rendered unattractive to the rodent, or is dispersed to the outside of the station, posing danger to children and domestic animals. Accordingly, a desirable baiting station maintains the bait in an appropriate condition within a confined area to the greatest extent possible.
Another goal in the design of rodent baiting stations is to devise a station which, while attractive to rodents and able to maintain the bait in position and in edible condition, is also unobtrusive and non-obvious in appearance. To this end, baiting stations have been designed to fit inconspicuously into room corners. Such uses are desirable, since room corners are often unused, or concealed, and are thus a favored location for such traps. However, it is difficult to combine the above desired features together in such a corner box due to the geometry of such a box.
As a safe design for children and domestic animals, rodent bait stations sometimes take a maze format in their interior, whereby a rodent must appropriately enter a number of passageways before reaching the bait. Accordingly, a child or larger animal reaching into such a station is protected from the poison by its inability to reach the bait through the entrances of the trap due to the several turns in the path to the bait. However, such mazes must be attractive to rodents, or they will refuse to enter.
The present invention is directed to a tamper proof rodent baiting station which overcomes the referred to problems and provides a safe and effective baiting station for use in providing poisoned bait to rodents.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a rodent bait protection box comprising a generally triangularly shaped enclosure having top and bottom walls and enclosure walls extending vertically thereinbetween. The enclosure walls form corner areas of the triangular box, and rodent access entrances are provided at two of the corners. Rodent bait retention areas are segregated within the enclosure, each having partition walls which, in combination with the enclosure walls, form the corresponding bait retention area. One of the enclosure walls and portions of the partition walls define a rodent entrance passageway accessible from two corners of the box, and other portions of the partition walls are in parallel space relationship and define an internal central passageway therebetween intersecting the entrance passageway and extending toward the third. The partition walls of the rodent bait retention areas are provided with entrances to the retention areas which, preferably, are indirectly accessible from the central passageway. The corner of the box, at the end of the central passageway is preferably provided with an opening or openings which are perceptible to a rodent from the intersection of the entrance passageway and the central passageway but too small for passage of a rodent therethrough. Preferably, the top wall is in the form of a removable cover.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the rodent access entrances are provided with anti-contamination barriers preventing the entry of liquid into the device which might contaminate the bait.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there are provided bait retaining barriers at the rodent bait retention area entrances, to retain the rodent bait within the retention area.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the device is provided with rodent directing means along the first wall extending outwardly therefrom into the entrance passageway, whereby rodents are directed away from the first wall and towards the central passageway leading to the rodent bait retention areas.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the second corner of the device is truncated by an exterior wall segment intersecting with the second and third walls, and perpendicular to the central passageway, and the rodent inaccessible openings are located in this wall segment.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present of the present invention, the second and third walls form a ninety degree angle thereinbetween to provide for placement of the device in a room corner.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a rodent bait protection box with a generally triangular shaped enclosure and passageways leading from exterior rodent entrances in the box to entrances of rodent bait retention area, wherein the passageways are provided with multiple turns preventing a child or animal from reaching the bait in the bait retention areas, and rodent inaccessible opening in otherwise enclosed passageways allowing a rodent to perceive an exit to the passageway and encouraging its entry thereinto.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a rodent bait protection box of the foregoing character, wherein the triangular shape is suitable for placement with a room corner to provide as unobtrusive an appearance as possible.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of anti-contamination barriers at the exterior rodent entrance preventing flow of liquid from the environment onto the trap, a rodent bait retention lips across the entrance to the rodent bait retention areas serving the dual purpose of preventing contamination of bait, a retaining the bait within the bait retention area.